Drew Perales
|portrayed_by: = Lenny Platt|first_appearance: = Alex|latest_appearance: = Right|latest_mention: = Stescalade|born: = September 3, 1983|cause_of_death: = Blast injury; killed in an explosion (orchestrated by Liam O'Connor)|home: = Humboldt Park, Chicago|affiliation = *Federal Bureau of Investigation|occupation = *Former NAT at Quantico *Former NFL player|gender: = Male|hair_color: = Brown|eye_color: = Brown|relatives: = *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Unnamed sister *Alicia Landon (fiancée) † *Unborn child †|allies = *Iris Chang *Will Olsen *Alex Parrish *Caleb Haas *Brandon Fletcher *Shelby Wyatt *Simon Asher †|enemies: = *Ryan Booth (rival) *Liam O'Connor †|romances: = *Alex Parrish (former romantic interest; ex-fling) *Alicia Landon (fiancée) †}} Drew Perales was a former top recruit at Quantico, before leaving the academy due to a medical condition. He was portrayed by Lenny Platt. Character Biography Drew Perales is a retired NFL player who spent years fighting a class-action lawsuit against former employers, and uses that same drive (along with a healthy dose of charm) to get ahead. Description Drew was born on September 3, 1983. He grew up in Humboldt Park, Chicago, with his parents and sister. At the age of nine, his parents got divorced. During his formative years, he studied at Humboldt Park High School. At the time, he was shown to have a record of violence against his peers and a school counselor, recommended football as an outlet for his heightened anger. Years later, Drew commenced his studies at Ohio State University. During his time in college, he played football for the Ohio State Buckeyes. After graduating from college, he was drafted in the first round by the Chicago Bears. After two seasons, he was forced to retire. The circumstances of Drew's forced retirement was the main focus in the class-action lawsuit against his former NFL employers. Later, it was revealed that he lost the lawsuit. Prior to his entry to Quantico, Drew was engaged to his fiancée. On October 17, 2014, he lost his fiancée, Alicia Landon and their unborn child in the Chicago shootout. After grieving their deaths, he decided to apply for the Bureau and was later offered a role as an FBI recruit at the Academy. After accepting the offer, he moved to Virginia to commence his training. During his training at the Academy, Drew was shown to be quite competitive and had excelled at physical fitness tests due to his sports background. He was part of the cohort, that were a few weeks ahead of Alex Parrish's class. After his cohort, cheated in their test against Alex's class, Miranda and Liam eliminated five recruits from both classes and merged them, together. Sometime later, Drew befriended Brandon Fletcher and developed a friendly rapport with Alex. Although, Alex and Drew, had a heated rivalry, the two pairs would compete against each other in training exercises, but later, bond over their shared moments. Weeks later, they engage in a sexual fling, inside a cabin. After Drew was diagnosed with a medical condition, Alex tried to warn him about the consequences of not reporting it to the Bureau. However, Drew argued with Alex that his position as a recruit would be compromised. In addition, he added that losing this opportunity would be devastating, as he lost countless others, citing examples, such as his forced retirement from the Chicago Bears, his lawsuit loss against the NFL team and the deaths of his fiancée and unborn child from the 2014 Chicago shootout. Though, Alex was conflicted at first, she later reported to Liam about Drew's condition. Shortly after, Drew was kicked out of the Academy, but not before, having a heated conversation with Alex, telling her that his career was over and that nothing was left for him, outside. Months later, Alex reunited with Drew, after he was admitted to a hospital. He mentioned to Alex that, he received phone calls from Liam O'Connor, who disguised his voice and was told to rent a van, which carried the bomb to Grand Central. Furthermore, he was told to complete another assignment. Due to Liam's threats against his sister and her children, Drew agreed to his demands. Drew highlighted to Alex that a few days prior, he was told to drop off, a nuclear fuel core in Yonkers. Before leaving the area, he told Alex that he witnessed, Ryan picking up the package. Alex and Shelby believed his story and Drew, handed Alex a flash drive. He mentioned that the flash drive would decrypt Ryan’s passwords so that, she could gather information that would indict him from his work computer at the field office in New York. After Alex used the flash drive on Ryan's computer, she suspected that Drew lied to her. Moments later, she received a call from him. Alex asked what the contents were on the flash drive and Drew responded by saying it was a manifesto, that would be used to falsely implant evidence of Ryan as the terrorist. Later, he tells Alex to head to the parking garage, where she finds Ryan’s truck with a bomb inside. Drew says he’ll give her more instructions, but for now she needed to drive the car and follow the assigned GPS co-ordinates. Whilst, she was driving, Drew mentioned that he had information about the vehicle's location as he had the data from the GPS system in the car. He warned Alex that if she stopped or opened the door, the bomb would be activated. Alex tried to reason with Drew but to no avail. Later, it was revealed that Liam used his voice while contacting Alex. Drew and Simon were in a room, zip-tied together, sitting back-to-back in chairs with a laptop issuing orders using Drew’s voice and a bomb trap near the room's entrance doors. Drew demanded that Simon break his thumb so they can get out of the ties. Simon does, and Drew forces Simon to escape out of the window onto the fire escape, but not before telling him to find and save Alex from her predicament. Afterwards, he picked up the microphone from the computer and relayed a message to Alex. Drew managed to warn Alex, that he wasn't the terrorist and that Simon was on his way to help her. Shortly after, an FBI team, tried to break the door but not before an explosion was set off, killing Drew in the process. Trivia *He is of Puerto Rican and Irish descent. *He previously lived in Humboldt Park, Chicago. **In his adolescent years, he went to Humboldt Park High School. **He completed his undergraduate studies at the Ohio State University. *He was a romantic interest of Alex Parrish. **In Care, it was revealed that they slept together in a cabin. *In his file report, it is revealed that he was raised as a devout Catholic. **The file also revealed that he had a record of violence against peers in his youth until a counselor recommended football as an outlet for his heightened anger. *His parents divorced when he was at the age of 9. *He was drafted in the first round by the Chicago Bears. After two seasons, he was forced to retire. **The circumstances of Drew's forced retirement was the main focus in the class-action lawsuit against his former NFL employers. *In Clear, his Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that he is a visionary type. *Similar to Alex and Natalie, he is shown to have a fiercely competitive spirit. * He has the fastest running time among the recruits at the FBI academy, clocking an average of 5:13 for a one mile marathon. *He lost his fiancée Alicia Landon and his unborn child in the 2014 Chicago shooting event. *Prior to leaving Quantico in Fast due to medical reasons, it is assumed that Drew had a case of Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy (CTE). It is possible that he sustained long-term brain damage presumably from his time as a professional football player. *In Drive, he mentioned to Alex that after leaving the Academy, he worked for a private security firm in New York. *He died in the episode Right. **He was killed in an explosion which was orchestrated by Liam O'Connor. *In Yes, Claire Haas confirmed the status of his death to Alex in a conversation, following the revelation of Liam as the mastermind terrorist of the bombings. Appearances Category:Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Former FBI Recruits Category:Killed by Liam